Faunus And Flowers
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A date in a field with nothing to do. [Sun/Velvet].


**I've been meaning to write for these two since forever. Got some mini headcanons about Velvet in here, heehee.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Faunus And Flowers

The springtime breeze laughed gently as it tugged through Velvet's hair, taking all of her worries and bringing them off somewhere unimportant.

She knelt in the grass in her school uniform, having come here directly after class as to not be a moment late for the person she was meeting.

A wide, lush field stretched out around her, tiny little flowers of yellow and purple and white peppering the stalks of grass every few inches.

The field was just off to the side of the local park in Vale, and not many people came by this way, which was precisely one of the reasons why she enjoyed it so much. It was one of the few places she could let her tall Faunus ears sit almost proudly atop her head.

She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying everything: the distant sounds of children's laughter, the scent of the flowers as each breath filled her lungs, the warmth of the sun as it soaked into her skin...

At last, her keen ears picked up on a different sound, the soft tread of sneakers on grass, and she opened her eyes, turning around just in time for his greeting.

"Hey!" Sun waved with a wide grin. "What's up, buttercup?" He crossed his legs and plopped down beside her, his smile reaching his handsome blue eyes.

Velvet smirked a little playfully as she turned to face him.

"You're late, that's what," she scolded with false impatience.

"Sorry." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck to the cheek that made her consider forgiving his tardiness. "I was just dealin' with some stuff."

"Stuff?" Velvet parroted. "That's a bit ambiguous. Would you mind elaborating?"

"Eeeh just some stupid kids throwin' insults at other kids."

Velvet's shoulders slumped slightly when she realized the latter group of children must have had ears and tails.

Sun noticed her change in mood and quickly continued speaking. "But hey, I've been seein' less and less of it recently! I think things are takin' a turn for the better, even if it _is_ slowly. But at least it's progress, am I right?"

Velvet met his blue eyes with ebony, offering a small smile and a nod, thankful for his efforts to try and cheer her up.

Reading the gravity in the atmosphere now, Sun casually changed topics. "Soooo, how long have I been makin' you wait, exactly?"

"Oh, you know," she poked his shoulder. "Only about fifteen minutes."

"Then you know how I gotta make it up to you."

She did, and that was why she was not always opposed to his being late.

Sun wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his side. His kissed her nose, then her cheeks, her temples and forehead and even the bases of her Faunus ears, listening to her adorable giggles, counting all the while until fourteen. For the last kiss, he went in for her lips, and Velvet closed her eyes, kissing back firmly.

The first time Sun had ever went in to kiss her, he had been a nervous wreck about it. Velvet was a fairly timid-looking girl in his eyes.

Or at least, she _had_ been before he had gotten to know her.

But in fact, although he had been the one to initiate their first kiss, _she_ had been the one to actually grab his collar lightly and pull him in to make it deeper, taking him entirely by surprise.

Which was precisely why at present he was not holding back, and neither was she.

They held it out for as long as possible, and Sun was still amazed that he was the one who needed to pull back first every time, and Velvet always seemed like she could have last another two minutes or so.

"Geez, you're good at that," he chuckled. "Annnd I'm assuming it's not cause'a years of practice?" He asked hopefully.

Velvet smirked again, that smug little one he loved.

"Not so much as years' worth of practice and more like seventeen years without anyone to practice _on_. A girl can get a bit needy after so long, you know."

"Oh, I know _now_."

She gave his shoulder a playful shove, earning another laugh.

Sun then pulled a small green plant from out of the grass next to him and tucked it behind her human ear. "Four-leaf clover. Guess it's my lucky day."

"It certainly is," she agreed, leaning in for another quick peck.

They both seemed to silently agree that it was too nice of a day to spend it inside a cafe or the theater, so they opted to stay where they were.

For a time, they sat and watched the grass swaying in the wind like small waves of an ocean. Sun wrapped his arm around Velvet's shoulders and curled his tail around her hip, having her lean on him.

A pair of rabbits hopped leisurely a few yards away from them, and Velvet made soft sounds to alter their attention.

"Hey, you really think that's gonna-"

"Shhh..." She said softly.

Sun did as she instructed and closed his mouth, doubtful that wild rabbits would ever come anywhere near a person – human _or_ Faunus.

But his girlfriend worked wonders to open his eyes to the possibilities of what could happen with patience, perseverance, and the right presence.

The two rabbits gradually made their way over to them, stopping a few feet away to observe the two. Sun blinked in amazement at how close they had come, and he could clearly see the layers of their brown fur at this distance. Velvet smiled all the while, until at last the animals bounded off into the grass once more.

"Wow. That was kind of amazing." Sun sounded impressed.

Velvet giggled again and his tail subconsciously curled up when he heard it.

"You just have to know how to work with them. They like the clover here, and so long as you don't make any sudden sounds or movements, they'll graze close by."

It was little moments like these that made Sun's love for her even stronger, how she could expand his world a bit more every day with little events or instances like these.

He gave her shoulders a squeeze and kissed the side of her head. "You're somethin' else, you know that?"

Then, he let out a slight yawn and laid down on his back, bringing Velvet with him to curl at his side. She fit perfectly in the space beneath his arm, resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Sun kept his senses alert, trying to stay awake for a moment and make sure there was no one else around who could potentially disturb them. When he heard Velvet's softened breaths, he took it as a sign that he could start relaxing as well, and stretched his free arm behind his head for support.

They dozed for a while, but it was not too much later when Velvet's ears picked up on familiar snoring and she blinked her eyes back open to find her boyfriend asleep. She, however, felt refreshed from her short nap, and carefully slipped out from under his arm as not to wake him.

An idea came to her and she was intent on putting it into action.

She sat up again, dusting grass off of her skirt and blazer before she began gathering the wild flowers, making sure to keep their stems long, offering silent apologies to each one as she plucked it.

She worked with fingers nothing short of meticulous as she concentrated on threading the stems together, ears angled slightly downward, listening to the flowers, trying to figure out which way they could bend.

It was a little while later when Sun woke up, his alarm being a petite little sneeze from his girlfriend as the fluff of a white dandelion head tickled her nose. He sat up and noticed she was working on something in her lap, and tried to peek over her shoulder. "What's happenin', Hunny Bun?" He asked curiously.

But Velvet was nothing if not a master of surprises, and this one was not finished yet.

She turned her back toward him. "Ah-ah!" She tutted. "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait until I've finished," she stated matter-of-factly. Sun's tail drooped a bit, and it earned another giggle from her. She leaned back to peck his cheek sweetly. "I'm almost done, alright?"

He nodded, face red as he watched her turn back around to focus on whatever she was working on.

A minute later, he heard the small "Ah-ha!" of accomplishment and perked up again.

"Alright lemme see what'cha got."

Velvet nodded in compliance.

"But first," she said in her 'under one condition' voice. "You've go to close your eyes."

Sun blinked before giving a shrug.

"I won't argue with ya. I know better than that." He did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Delightedly, Velvet revealed the flower crown she had constructed for him and slipped it atop his head. "There!" She said triumphantly. The purples and whites and yellows of the flowers complimented his hair quite nicely, if she did say so herself.

Sun opened his eyes and reached a hand up carefully to touch the petals.

"Wow. How the heck did ya manage to even _make_ something like this?"

"Oh, it wasn't so hard!" She smiled. "I could teach you if you'd like."

"Now _this_ I gotta see."

"Alright, I'll be your mentor," she decided. "First, you've got to start picking flowers."

He did as she said, gathering as many from the surrounding area as he could, making sure the stems were long.

Once he had collected enough, Velvet instructed him on how to go about threading the stems together.

"Tie this part up and around here. Make sure you don't catch the petals in the knot. Yes, there you go!" She encouraged him.

Sun felt the heat on his face all the while as she coached him in the art of flower crowns, her presence ever-calming and supportive, never anything but. She would lean over his shoulder every so often for a better peek at it, and it always made his fingers fumble.

Velvet reached over to help him with a few parts, and after a few more minutes, they had a finished product.

It was nowhere near as neat as the one Velvet had made; the stems were twisted and awkward, some of the flowers' petals had been crushed or poked out at odd angles, and the overall shape was lopsided.

But before Sun could so much as sigh, Velvet had already wrapped her arms around him.

"It's lovely! Put it on me, go on!" She titled her head downward, ears twitching with excitement.

Sun was doubtful that his craft was worthy of her beauty, but at her request, he gave a crooked grin and did as she asked. He reached up to slip the crown over her ears, setting it in place just above the four-leaf clover. The colors of the flowers accented her chocolate-brown hair and made her dark irises stand out.

"How does it look?" Velvet asked, eyes sparkling.

"Beautiful," he smirked. "And the crown's not half bad either."

"Oh, Sun!" She giggled in delight and hugged him again. With a laugh of his own, he wrapped his arms around her and laid back in the grass, tail curling over her back.

A month ago, he would have been running from the police over a stolen fruit, and she would have been running back to her dorm room to avoid jeering comments.

But now they had each other, and even if those things might happen again in the future, it was moments like these that would keep them going.

Velvet closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"I love you, Sun," she murmured.

Sun kissed the crown of her head.

"Love ya, Velvs."

They would go through all the hardships - again and again - if it meant they could experience the elation, the freedom, and the acceptance they had when together.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something! I have fun - writing Sun and Velvet's just the sweetest thing. Can't wait to see more of them in volume 2!**

**Please review!**


End file.
